User talk:SilvaRex
Joining Forgotten Heroes Hello, I have seen your Forgotten Heroes universe and am wondering if you are currently taking on volunteers? I am interested in joining and the concept of a collection of untold war stories seems to me like a good place to place my main articles, namely Operation:Choke Point and the affiliated articles such as the ACM-6D and David-109 as well as many of my future articles. I have read your userpage and it states that with your permission one may join. And to put it simply I am interested in joining and request such permission. May I have it? --Foxtrot12 06:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright I understand, I have gone through the same thing (moving) over the past few months and have just gotten back to wikia in the past few days. So I can wait, presumably for a few days or so, I have patience and at least 80 years left so take your time. I look forward to working with you help my work fit in more with FH if needed. So take your time and I look forward to a response (hopefully good) sometime in the near future. --Foxtrot12 07:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) No problem, take your time. --Foxtrot12 07:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna add a chapter to Victor between two and three, or maybe recompose some of the story. I may have a way of improving the composure. If you don't like, feel free to just change it back. I think I'm on to something, however. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Forgotten Heroes Candidates As requested I will post a few links, I do not at the time of this message's conception have very many articles. As you may remember I am currently focusing on Operation:Choke Point which is my main 'offering' to Forgotten Heroes. There are several affiliated articles such as David-109, ACM-6D, and the CV-13 Transport VTOL which are all mentioned in the story meaning that I must nominate them as it would be a tad inconsisent if a weapon used in a story is not part of the universe the story is in. So about four articles as of now, I hope that when you do return we can get it worked out, until then you have my continued patience for the next few weeks/monthes. Foxtrot12 16:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) template template is not to be used in a manner that confuses or offends those that are unfamiliar with how it works; we've had at least a dozen incidents where a new user thinks someone else is directing an insult at them. An admin has already gone through the process of removing every one of the templates that falls in conflict with this rule.}} Alright, I am happy that the end is in sight. However, I do not mean to sound pathetic but I cannot identify which conversation is the problem which you are asking me to change. If you could identify it more speficically then I could work towards a good quick edit. Thank you - Foxtrot12 17:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Done Alright, I have done as directed in regards to Choke Point and added the article and my username to the Forgotten Heroes page. If there are any further issues with Choke Point then say so on the story's talk page and they will be rectified with due haste. Does this now mean that I am a what you could call "full" member of the project? --Foxtrot12 01:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Excellent my friend, excellent. I am pleased to be working with you, I intend to put Choke Point on hold as I may have to change some things in the future and would rather make sure that it is good before proceeding, although I may go back and do some polishing work on it in areas I feel need improvement. Until then I have a short story to work on which I feel would make a good addition to the universe. Allow me to once again extend my thanks for letting me into Forgotten Heroes, I hope to be an asset to it. --Foxtrot12 02:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) There is the CV-13 which is mentioned a few times but besides that no, not at all. Most important events, places, and people in Choke Point will get an article but after the story is finished. --Foxtrot12 02:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) , , |text= Ahh hey there Gutsy, i've taken some time off of the Fanon and have returned to see what's happenin'. So what's all this talk about your Forgotten Heroes project? It seems like something i'd want to be informed about. Also I was wondering...I visited my one and only page recently and noticed that in the tags there were a few words, one of which was awards. I honestly have no idea if that means somebody thought it was sophisticated enough to be given props, or if it's just well...idk honestly lol. Anywho, message me back bro. }} Hello How are things. Anything you want to talk about? --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 07:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Y u no? Eh. Eh, nothing much here either, just wondering what kind of response I would get from being overly polite to a complete stranger on the internet. But anyway. How would I construct one of them there fancy signature boxes with the photo to the left.--UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 06:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol... , , |text= Lol you never answered my question gutsy! I was wondering what it was, not how it was doing hahaha, of course it should be going well if you're running it xD! Isn't it hilarious how many people go on the internet and look up pictures of hairstyle cards so they can put it on their spartan pages as the person's face? }} RE:FH Candidates Well I am glad that the M5 is going to be met with positivity, I was worried that seeing how it was mainly an insurrection era article it wouldn't really belong in FH. For the CV-13 I completely understand, it was an image inspired article, I saw the fallout vertibird and thought "that needs to be in halo, I could use it in a fanon story or something" so I'll mark it for deletion with haste it should help to strip down my user category which I like to keep a small handful of good articles rather than a hundred empty articles which are nothing more than a work in progress template most people like to do. As for Miranda, I feel really bad saying this but I kind of have to decline towards changing her name. She's my child I mean when you take out the hour or two of work involved in changing her name to something else it would take, I just wouldn't feel right about it and it would impair me partially. For instance if I changed her name to "Susan" I would always write "Miranda" when writing about her and then go back and delete it to add in "Susan" it's just like an instinct for me. So I hope this doesn't impair anything. With the Eagle I did incorporate it slightly in Operation:PROHIBITION as the sniper team's getaway ride. Also for the Spartans, I am done with new ones. Between Jayhawk Team and the minorly mentioned Cole who may or not get an article I would say I have enough Spartans to last my Halo Fanon career if I try to write decently. Also, may I ask how to archive a talk page? mine seems to be getting rather large and I have tried (in vein) to archive it once and though it seems logical that an explanation of how to would exist I can't seem to find one. --Foxtrot12 01:55, August 10, 2011 (UTC)